


Internet Stalker

by nozakiiis



Series: Modern FE:A AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, also owain and inigo hang out at home lol, lucina is only mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozakiiis/pseuds/nozakiiis
Summary: Owain sifts through Morgan's Instagram feed only to accidentally like a really old photo.





	Internet Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> She probably thinks you're a creep, too.
> 
>  
> 
> This was super self-indulgent tbh since nOBODY WRITES FOR THIS PAIRING lol. I was on a FE:A kick recently and wanted to write something after watching their support conversation lmao. Also it wouldn't have made sense for anyone else to interfere with Owain's personal life other than Inigo so...
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

_How. How did this happen._ Owain thought as he sat on his bed, mouth slightly agape. His thumb nail made a tap sound as he scrolled down Morgan’s Instagram feed. Earlier that day they had been assigned as lab partners for AP Biology; a class that Owain was initially reluctant to take since his junior year biology teacher enrolled him after passing the class with flying colours.

 

“Hi.” She had awkwardly greeted him during their ice breaker activity at the beginning of class. “I’m Morgan” she stuck her hand out offering him a handshake.

 

“I’m O-owain.” He had stuttered. _Wow. Smooth move, casanova._ When Owain had touched her hand at first he couldn’t comprehend how soft and smooth her skin felt. Owain never used hand cream or lotion so his hands were dry and calloused which he never seemed to notice until right now.

 

“Ummm…” Morgan whispered quietly to herself but loud enough for Owain to realize that he had been holding her hand for longer than normal. He swiveled slightly away from her trying to hide the slight redness he could feel at the tips of his ears.

 

“We should fill out the sheet…” she continued also turning away from Owain. He nodded in agreement and they quickly exchanged contact sheets.

 

Owain marvelled at her handwriting. It was loopy and slim, easier to read than his chicken scratch that’s for sure. The teacher had described lab partners as “Companions on the Journey of Knowledge” and decided that it would be a good idea to exchange interests and social media handles to really get to know each other and develop a bond, through a systematic worksheet, of course.

 

He read that she participated in cheerleading. As if she wasn’t already out of his league. She had also participated in volunteering at the local animal shelter, had previously been on the school’s swim team. Suddenly he felt self conscious about what he had put on his paper, he scanned down the rest of the page trying to wrack his brain. Had he put down anything impressive? Had he done anything impressive at all? Ever in his life?

 

Amidst his thought hurricane he had come across the social media list at the bottom of the page. The cafeteria pizza he had had for lunch sank to the bottom of his stomach as his eyes scanned over her Instagram handle. _Should I? Is it weird to internet stalk her?_ He mentally slapped himself for even considering pilfering through her feed. _Maybe you should check._ No, brain. _Come on just check if it’s public. If it’s not there’s no harm right?_ A heavy sigh escaped him. What a compelling argument he had made with himself.

 

The notion of how impossible it would be to cross social barriers only heightened as he sat under his covers endlessly scrolling through what was essentially an archive of her social life. Some of her pictures were selfies of her and her friends, some were artful pictures of landscapes and mundane scenery. Shame didn’t hit him until he came across a year old mirror selfie of Morgan wearing a black one piece with a plunged V-neckline. Every guy in school knew that Morgan was well endowed and this picture did nothing to prove the claims untrue.

 

“Hey, Owain. Do you have a pen.” He heard Inigo call out for him as he barged into his room sending Owain into an immediate panic. “Dude what are you doing under the covers-“ _FUCK._ Before he could do anything to stop his cousin he had already been shamefully exposed.

 

“NOTHING” he had said before hiding his phone behind his back. This did nothing to quell Inigo’s curiosity.

 

Inigo gave him a look before diving behind Owain. There was a struggle for a few minutes until Owain looked at his phone and realized that a bright red heart had appeared instead of the white empty one that had certainly been there a few moments ago.

 

“Oh no oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno.” It felt as though Owain’s sanity would slowly unravel. In his panic Inigo grabbed his phone for a look.

 

Inigo whistled and smacked his cousin’s back which only worsened Owain’s emerging headache. “Morgan? Since when did you take an interest in her?” Then Inigo paused taking notice to what Owain had accidentally done.

 

“Uh ohhhh. Looks like this pic is a year old, man.” Owain shook his head it was absolutely Inigo’s fault for this happening but he couldn’t bring himself to yell at him because of his occurring mental breakdown. Inigo took note of this and set the phone down in between them the picture still illuminating his screen.

 

“Listen dude. She probably won’t notice I mean complete strangers that don’t even go to our school probably like her pics. What’s the use if you do.”

 

“It’s a year old picture, Inigo.”

 

“Blame the algorithm.”

 

“I'm not even following her!”

 

“Like I said she’s probably got creeps in her DMs. That’s way worse than liking a, to be fair, very flattering picture of her.”

 

Owain groaned and flopped back onto his bed covers wishing that they would swallow him up.

 

“I’m telling you she won’t notice! Besides she doesn’t even know you!” When Owain shook his head Inigo’s brows furrowed. “Why, what’s the matter.”

 

“WE’RE BIO LAB PARTNERS FOR THE WHOLE SEMESTER!”

 

It was silent for a few seconds before Inigo got up swept a pen up from Owain’s desk. “Rest in pieces, my dude.” He said exiting through the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

 

—-

 

It was only the second day of school and Owain already wanted the school year to be over. He didn’t want to face Morgan in fourth period today. She would totally think he was one of those gross guys that Inigo mentioned the other day. What a picture to accidentally like, too. The one where she was wearing a minidress showing a lot of cleavage. Just thinking about it made him want to hide in the bathroom and live there for the rest of his life. _Literally any other photo but that one would have been less embarrassing._ The intrusive thoughts were taking over his mind so much so that he hadn’t gotten any work done during his study hall period. _At least she’s not here._

 

“Can I sit here?” He heard a familiar voice ask and immediately he felt attacked. He looked up only to see Morgan standing there right in front of him.

 

“Oh h-hey M-morgan.” He had said a little too loudly earning a shush from the librarian. “You don’t have class right now?” He asked lowering his tone while simultaneously trying to keep his bowels from exploding.

 

“No, actually, I also have study hall. I usually study on my own but I thought I’d change things up today.” Owain nodded and scanned his immediate surroundings. All the guys in the room were sending glares his way, he could also assess a few confused looks from other girls.

 

“Is it okay if I sit here?” She asked him one more time. Realizing he hadn’t given her an answer he pulled out the chair next to him offering it to her. She sat down and Owain frantically shifted his stuff over so he wasn’t taking as much space.  _If only I had a shell that I could retract into._

 

He knew why she was sitting there or at least he had guessed she had wanted to talk to him about The Picture. He kept glancing over to her as she filled in a chemistry worksheet. Owain could feel his heart beating in his ears. He was sweating profusely even though the air conditioning in the library was the best in the entire school.

 

After a few minutes Morgan had noticed that Owain wasn’t writing anything and faced him. “Are you alright?” She whispered. He was as stiff as a board. She had obviously noticed he was sweating and thinking about this did nothing to make it stop.

 

“Are you feeling unwell?” He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He nearly flinched as she unexpectedly reached for his forehead. The back of her hand was cool and smooth as it lightly pressed against his forehead.

 

“You’re hot.” she said packing her things into her bag. Owain didn’t know what to do. _She thinks you’re sick, dude. DO SOMETHING!_

 

“Umm, actually I’m not-” he made to stand up to match her stance but his knee hit the table causing him to stumble towards her. His face had collided with her shoulder making him dizzy. He felt her hands on his waist, steadying him so that he wouldn’t fall. What a pickle he had gotten himself into.

 

“Let’s go to the nurse.” she said looking straight into his eyes. At this point Owain’s face was beet red. Morgan pulled her bag over her right shoulder and scooped Owain’s things up with the opposite hand and lead him out of the library, her right hand firmly gripping his waist to support him.

 

As the two walked out he saw a lot of jealous faces. However, Owain knew that if they had known what had really happened none of those guys would have really wanted to be in his shoes at all.

 

—-

 

Fourth period had started meanwhile Owain and Morgan were in the nurse’s office.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him.” The nurse had said after inspecting Owain. “He probably just had a panic attack, that's all. You can rest here until you’re feeling alright, honey. I’ll notify your teacher.” With that the nurse had left the room leaving the two of them alone.

 

Owain couldn’t bring himself to look at Morgan at the moment. The second day at school and he had already socially crucified himself in front of one of the prettiest girls at school. _She probably thinks you’re a creep, too._

 

“You should go to class. There’s no point in being here.” he said staring at his feet, his hands were in his lap and he felt awkward with nothing to occupy them.

 

“No, it’s fine. I should make sure that you’re okay at least.” _Dammit._ _This girl must be a saint or something._

 

It was silent again for a while. Owain didn’t feel the need to be anxious anymore considering the fact that he had already done everything in his power to obliterate her impression of him.

 

“You know what’s the worst thing that landed me in here?” Morgan spoke from her chair a few feet from him. Owain finally looked in her direction only to see that she was also staring at her shoes, her fingers interlocking and un-interlocking. “I got a nosebleed after a locker door slammed into my face.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.” she met his eyes causing her to blush and avert her gaze. Owain felt his heart stop for a second. _That was cute...wait what._

 

“Umm..anyways, yeah. It was dumb. So don’t think that this is embarrassing at all. Besides everyone gets overwhelmed sometimes.” she smiled at him. If only she knew why he had been so overwhelmed. Or maybe she did know and she was cushioning the whole situation.

 

It was a little strange how 12 hours ago when Owain was lying awake in bed he didn’t think he would be able to sync with Morgan at all. She was way out of his league. But here they were in the nurse’s office basking in each other’s silence as comfortable as ever.

 

“Oh! I know.” Morgan took out her phone and started messing with it. Owain furrowed his brow wondering what he was doing. Just then he felt a vibration coming from his back pocket. His eyes widened and he also pulled out his phone to check his newest Instagram notification.

 

**morg.g.an followed you!**

 

He looked back at her confused as she approached him. With his phone still in his hands she navigated him to her page and pressed the follow button.

 

“There.” she looked into his eyes again but this time she was so close that Owain could see the slight golden shades within her iris. “Don’t worry about the picture, okay. We’re mutuals now so it’s not weird or anything.”

 

—-

 

Later that night Owain decided to shower, taking time to think about what had happened that day. How could so much change have taken place within the span of 48 hours with a girl he had only began speaking to. Could he say that they were friends? Were they actually friends? They don’t really know each other that well. _That’s bound to change over the course of the semester._ Would it though?

 

After school Morgan had exchanged numbers with Owain as well. ‘Just in case one of us is sick and we need to catch up on homework and stuff.’ she had told him before they parted ways after school. She had cheerleading practice right after they had gotten out of the nurse’s office and he definitely felt out of place as he walked her to the locker rooms (she had insisted).

Owain felt almost too relaxed as he flopped onto his bed. His hair was still slightly damp with his towel on his head. He had almost grafted into the bed before he was jolted to attention by a text notification from his phone. He unlocked it only to see that he had two new notifications. One was a text.

 

**Morgan: Now we’re even :)**

 

 _What?_ He went back to his homepage only to see a red badge at the corner of his Instagram app. _Wait…_ When he opened it he noticed that Morgan had liked one of his pictures from summer vacation, a year ago. It was a candid photo of him laughing in his swim trunks as he towelled off at the beach. Lucina had stolen his phone, taken this photo of him and posted it onto his account while they were on vacation. He blushed beet red his heart was beating like a steady allegro drum.


End file.
